


Romance is not a Children's Game

by kaylaber1



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Marko uses this to his advantage, Star and David are idiots, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: In their fight over Michael, Star and David come to a startling realization.





	Romance is not a Children's Game

Another night at the hotel, another wild party. Michael had gotten used to the tricks and antics now. Besides, as a fledgling, he was now exempt from the hazing rituals of nights past. He sat on the couch, chatting comfortably with David about decades long past. Absentmindedly, the older vampire reached forward to brush a few stray curls from Michael's face, hand eventually settling overtop his. From where she was pressed against Michael's side, Star frowned. She stood up abruptly.

"David, can I speak to you a moment?" Star snaps, fixing her sire with a cold gaze.

"......Sure thing, Star." David scowls. The way he emphasizes her name sounds as though he's flinging an insult. But nonetheless, he stands, following her out of the mouth of the cave and up the ramshackle stairs, sitting beside her at the top.

"Keep your hands off of Michael." She says bluntly, her gaze threatening. In response, David crosses his arms over his chest, smiling cruelly.

"Oh, Star. Sweet, pretty little Star...." He croons in a mocking tone. "I wouldn't put my hands anywhere your _boyfriend_ doesn't want them."

"He's not-"

"You're right." David cuts her off sharply. "He isn't. Last I checked, I was the one who brought him here, I was the one who turned him, and _you_ were going to make a meal of him."

"That was your idea, not mine." she hisses back.

"It's not my fault that you're such a petulant brat." David snaps. "You turned your prissy nose up at anything I offered you. You were going to starve."

"And _you_ were going to let me kill Michael. Encouraging it, even." Star said, standing from her perch on the stairs. She dusted off her skirts before starting back down them. David wilts, knowing that she's caught him in a corner.

"...That was before I _saw _him." He mumbles angrily as he follows her down the stairs, wondering why he'd ever agreed to turn that insubordinate she-devil in the first place. Lost in his thoughts, he almost runs into her at the base of the stairs.__

____

____

"What the fuck, Sta-" He doesn't finish his exclamation before he, too, stops dead in his tracks.

Michael is pressed against the far wall of the lobby, fingers toying with Marko's long curls as the two boys kiss passionately. His hands grab desperately at the vampire's denim jacket, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Marko seemed to have no qualms about this, hands slipping under Michael's thin cotton t-shirt to explore the toned muscle underneath. Slowly, both of Michael's hands travel from Marko's waist to cup his ass, perfectly framed by his leather riding chaps.

David has seen enough. Blood boiling, he's on the pair in seconds, pulling Marko back by the collar of his jacket. Evidently, Star had seen her share too, as she had retreated back up the stairs to the cave.

"OW! Davey, what gives?!" Marko cries out, attempting to pull David's grip loose. "Dude let me go!! You're gonna rip my jacket!!" he adds, now panicked for his prized possesion. Begrudgingly, David relents, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"David, what the hell?!" Michael shouts, surging forward to help Marko off of the decaying carpet.

"Funny thing, I was just about to ask you the same thing." David says, his tone calm despite the jealous rage boiling in him.,/p>

"Aw c'mon Davey-" Marko says, suddenly catching on. He wraps a protective arm around Michael's shoulders, eyes boring threateningly into David's. "We were just having a little fun."

" 'A little fun", huh? Looked to me like you were molesting my new fledgling." David growls. It's been a long time since Marko's challenged his dominance, and he's more than prepared to remind him of why.

Michael's hand found Marko's and he twined their fingers together. "I'm fine, David. Back off." He snaps defensively.

David feels like a popped balloon. Marko challenging him he'd expected, but Michael? Seeing his precious new addition with that fighting look in his eyes takes something out of him. He doesn't want to fight anymore. With a huff, he turns and heads back out of the cave.

"What the hell was that about?" Michael asked, running his thumb across the back of Marko's hand affectionately.

"Don't worry about it, Mikey." Marko answers, already leaning in for another kiss. Michael happily obliges, and the two kiss their way to the mattress.


End file.
